1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a swirl nozzle and a swirl nozzle assembly and, more particularly, to a swirl nozzle and a swirl nozzle assembly having a filter, which are constructed to be installed on a ceiling to thereby quickly extinguish a fire when it breaks out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, if a fire breaks out in a large building, a great deal of water is sprinkled from fire sprinklers installed on a ceiling of a building.
In the conventional fire sprinkler, a water discharging port through which water is sprinkled to a room is formed in a sprinkler head. A pair of support frames having a high strength constitute a part of the sprinkler head. A deflector is coupled to a distal end of the support frame to uniformly distribute water which is discharged when the sprinkler head is opened. By tightening a bolt which is provided at a center portion of the deflector, a heat sensing part as a whole is biased toward the water discharging port of the sprinkler head. The heat sensing part is composed of several metal segments which are assembled one with another. A heat-fusible metal piece is embedded in a center portion of the heat sensing part. If the heat-fusible metal piece is fused by heat generated when a fire breaks out, the heat sensing part is freed or released from the sprinkler head, and the sprinkler head is opened, by which water is discharged through the water discharging port.
However, in the conventional fire sprinkler constructed as mentioned above, since a fire is extinguished by discharging a great deal of water, in the case that the room is equipped with costly electronic equipment, the electronic equipment cannot be properly protected, and an economic loss is increased.
Further, in the case that a fire is very serious, because it is difficult to extinguish the fire using water discharged from the fire sprinklers, rapid extinguishment of the fire is prevented. Due to the use of the great deal of water, electric devices cannot be reused or even repaired.
Also, by the fact that the water discharging port of the conventional fire sprinkler has a relatively small inner diameter, if foreign substances produced due to corrosion of a water supplying pipe are contained in the fire extinguishing water, the possibility of the water discharging port to be plugged is increased. Therefore, operational reliability of the fire sprinkler cannot but be deteriorated.